Cellulite is a common cosmetic problem of skin that appears as an irregularity of skin contour, and is often characterized by a dimpled or bumpy appearance of the skin. Cellulite commonly can be found around the thigh region, buttocks, arms, abdomen, and other regions of the body where large masses of fat can be found in close proximity to the skin surface.
Cellulite can result from fat permeating a dermal interface between a dermal layer and a subcutaneous fat layer of skin, which can be described as herniation of fat into the dermis. Typically, the dermis is weakened, as a result of stretching of the dermal tissue, tissue injury, or hormonal changes. A cellulite bump can result from subcutaneous fat that protrudes and/or permeates into the weakened dermis. A thinning of the dermal layer also can be associated with cellulite.
Cellulite can be treated by an invasive surgical procedure such as liposuction, but an invasive procedure can involve pain, can result in swelling and inflammation of tissue, and can require considerable recovery time. Massage can enhance circulation and lymphatic drainage, resulting in fluids being drained from the area, but massage only provides a temporary improvement in the condition. Repeated massage treatments can be required to maintain a cellulite-free appearance, and massage does not preclude new fat being formed from permeating into the dermal layer.
Treatments that include a massage component and irradiation of the tissue with light or ultrasonic energy have also been proposed to treat cellulite. These systems purport to break down the fat and promote its removal from the tissue, but they can not result in long-lasting benefits, since the normal fat regeneration process can result in the reappearance of cellulite as fatty tissue permeates into the dermal layer.